


【TSN】I Heard It On the Wind Last Night

by Vesuvius_Summer_Embers



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Boy A (2007), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesuvius_Summer_Embers/pseuds/Vesuvius_Summer_Embers
Summary: Ich bin gekommen um Adieu zu sagen我为了道别而来Die andern sind schon vor und warten其他的人已经等在前面Doch dein Duft bleibt in der Luft zurück然而你的香味依然在空中回荡Ich nehme mit was keiner sagen kann我什么都说不出来Da keiner so nah dran wie ich dich spüre因为从未如此近距离感受到你的存在Als wärst du hier好似你在这里Weißt du noch als dann der Abend kam你还记得那个晚上Ganz bleich lagst du in meinem Arm你肤白如雪 躺在我的怀里Du sprachst nicht viel und strömtest Weg ins blaue Licht你说的话很少 走进蓝色的月光中——17 Hippies，《Adieu》





	【TSN】I Heard It On the Wind Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> 拉郎文警告。配对为《男孩A》里的Jack与《蝙蝠侠大战超人：正义黎明》里的Lex。  
OOC警告。人物塑造很失败。  
看完男孩A后心血来潮的脑洞，觉得羞涩笨拙热切菲/黑暗病娇神经质卷很好嗑，所以写了。  
但是，我的脑洞和我的文已经是两个物种了。

认识莱克斯的人都觉得他有些神经质。不过，也许有钱人都古怪。比如阴沉沉的不汝斯·维恩。和后者相比，莱克斯虽然神经质了一点，毕竟还算活泼。他的年纪不小了，但长相很年轻，没人觉得他不应该活泼。有钱到这个份儿上，也没多少人配判断他该怎样活着，少数几个有资格的人呢，又没有心思管这样的闲事。就拿不汝斯·维恩来说吧，他除了工作，剩下的，昨天是塔莉娅，今天是萨琳娜，说不定明天就是克拉克（一个长相英俊的记者），还要关心自己两个儿子，没有心情管旁人。再说了，也许每个人本性都有些奇怪，只是没有暴露奇怪的本钱。

然而，总归有人不认识莱克斯。这件事情发生在英国。当时，莱克斯的歇斯底里又发作了。

他找了几个女人滚床单。里面有一个头发深黑、五官俊美、一头卷发的，特别讨他的喜爱。但是，这几个女人里，他哪个也没记住名字。完事后，他坐上车子，随便乱开一气，然后随便停在一个地方，下车向前走去。这里是英国，不认识他的人多一点，他的自由度也高一点。他的脚下踩着潮润的泥土，身周是可喜的绿野，这时候是清晨，树木与草上还缀着露水，但他一眼也不看，只是往前走着。他不爱待在车里，下来走走觉得松快多了。

突然有一辆摩托车停在他的面前。年轻的骑手没带头盔，问他道：“请问我能向您借点儿水喝吗？”

莱克斯打量了这人一眼。很年轻，大概比他小了十岁。头剃得光光的，那双大眼睛简直显得可笑。他的确带了水。他想过扔下，但是心里一直在想着别的事，竟然忘掉了。

骑手喝了两口，莱克斯说：“你就算全喝光也没关系。”对方羞赧地又说了一声“谢谢”，一饮而尽，看来的确是渴了。他把瓶子递给莱克斯，莱克斯接过来，随手扔到地上：“你的腿脚不好？”

“是啊。”男孩说。“我……我摔了一跤。但是并不算太严重。我还能骑摩托。”

“啊，那我们的生活观真是不一样。不一样极了。我佩服你。如果是我，一定要先去医院。不过，每个人有每个人的人生，是不是？（他笑了几声）然而，话又说回来，我也喜欢你，因为至少你有能够让你坚持下去的东西——”

男孩望着他，有些不知所措，摆出一副笑脸。他笑起来并不漂亮，只是眼睛眯起，脸颊上堆摞两块肉，细而鼓的嘴唇拉长了。“我—我很抱歉，先生。我不明白。”

“不明白？”莱克斯喃喃道，“不明白最好了。但是，我想给你讲得详细一点，因为我有恩于你。你要去哪儿？”

“海那边。”男孩答道。他的嘴唇放平，笑意隐没。

“一个非常浪漫的目的地。如果不是你这纯粹肉体的模样，我都要怀疑你是要去看日出了。话说回来，这里离海近吗？”

“并不是很近。我大概还要骑上一天半。”

“啊。很高兴知道这一点。”莱克斯说。他的嘴角始终扬起，带几分似笑非笑。“介意载我一程吗？”

“呃，先生……”

莱克斯低着头，从金发的隙缝里凝视着男孩。男孩也像他那样低着头，左边嘴角微微向下撇着，脸上几乎看不出什么情绪的痕迹。

几秒种后，他抬起头来说：“可以，先生。”

* * *

对了，我还不知道你的名字呢，莱克斯在男孩身后大声说。抱歉，先生，你说什么？我还不知道你的名字呢！啊。男孩说，杰—杰克·巴瑞齐。杰克。这是一个平平无奇的名字。莱克斯不觉得这个男孩叫杰克。如果让他来起，他会起一些更为特别的。也许是爱德华多。爱德华多很适合这个男孩。他觉得这个名字很可爱，尤其是从属于这个名字的那些小名。爱德，都都。华多。华多不是一个正式的小名，但很可爱。那么您呢，先生？啊。莱克斯没有说自己叫莱克斯。他叫亚历山大，但是这个名字他承受不起。他父亲对他的希望可真大，大到他和他父亲没一个满足得了的地步。如果让他自己来选，他更愿意选一个朴素的名字，比如汤姆，哈利，或者马克。我叫露露，他说。您叫什么？我叫露露。Lu—Lu。啊。

* * *

但是，马克和爱德华多这两个名字都只属于虚无。真实的他们是……杰克说，好吧，如果你想叫露露就叫露露吧。莱克斯在他背后暗暗发笑。风呼啸而过，他柔顺的金发猎猎飘扬。

你怕死吗？

你说什么？

你怕死吗？

……

对，我猜你大概是怕。嗯。但是其实也没什么可怕的。我见过死尸。表情很平静。我还蛮喜欢那个人，啊，他为了渎神，被神处死了。我很为他惋惜。

有神吗？

嗯。大概有。莱克斯象征性地闭上眼睛。摩托车突然颠簸了一下，他的鼻子撞到了杰克的背上。男孩的身体剧烈抖动了一下。

对不起！你介意我抱着你吗？

莱克斯张开双臂，轻轻贴住杰克的腰。杰克的嘴里突然感觉到气流，像溪水一样缓慢，蜂蜜一样粘稠。啊，不介意！他故意大声说，但一下子又感觉太夸张了。

莱克斯环住杰克的腰，把脸庞贴到杰克背上。杰克的身上飘着西瓜的气息。西瓜一样清爽而甜美。他是个年轻的男孩子。未免太年轻了。但是他配得上。

你有皱纹吗？

没有。

他们都竭力放大嗓门说话。除了对方的声音和摩托的喧嚣，田野里别无他物。日出的时辰早过了，一缕缕金色晴光跳跃在莱克斯的头发上。

因为你还年轻。嗯。

你也是。

你觉得我年轻？哈哈哈。嗯，嗯，嗯。难道你不觉得不公平吗？

什么不公平？

你总是要死的。你不但会死，还会花白着头发、起着一身的皱纹死去。死去，就当是沉睡，就当是解脱了！毕竟，每天晚上你都要体验一下那种感觉——嗯，难道不是很舒服吗？但是你要背着这么一身耻辱死去，这么一身人世间强加给你的罪恶。为什么你就要承受这种痛苦，而有的人，不不，我们把话放得明白一点：人和神有什么不同？为什么神就可以不朽，永远青春美貌地活着？神有哪一点胜过你？难道你们的灵魂不是一样的渺小可怜吗？

啊。先生，我听不懂你的话。

没关系，我习惯了。扼要地说，为什么人会老、会死呢？有什么必要？

那也许只能说是上天注定的。

莱克斯毫无预兆地大声笑了出来。那么，你信神咯？

不……我没读过多少书，你说的我并不是都懂。但是有些事情的确是上天注定的……比如说，我的一个朋友……啊，先生，我们还是先不要说话了吧。

摩托车头突然向左一拐，驶进旁边的公路。他们的身边不断有货车经过。他们都不再说话了——说了也听不清楚。风扑打着莱克斯的脸颊，钻进他的衣领。他微笑着，只是盯着田野中深深浅浅的绿色。

他惊叹了一声。不是什么非常惊艳的景色，只是一个小池子，说不上有什么颜色，池面上不间断涌着层层鳞浪，倒映着天光树色。

我去过大海，但是，啊，怎么说呢。最美好的风景就是你未曾亲眼见过的风景。就像，你和一个美人儿上了一次又一次的床，末了会发现，她的姿色也并不如何生动。

杰克的脸颊微微发红。

你有过女朋友吗？

……

好吧，好吧，我们不谈这个话题了。但是，没有什么，因为任何一种人生都是体验。比如说我吧——不对，其实我也没什么好说的。人生无非是那三种情感：亲情，爱情和友情。但是情感难道可靠吗？

难道不可靠吗？

你说呢？

的确不可靠。杰克说，不……能享受到的是很甜美的。

你尝过那种甜美的滋味吗？

尝过。

还觉得可靠吗？

情感的本身是可靠的，但是……

杰克没有再开口。莱克斯的额头抵着他身上穿的衬衫，闻见一股汗味，那种感觉是生机勃勃的。非常温暖。他的手臂和脚踝都能感觉到风的吹击，但是伏在这里，感觉就像是为自己而设的一个小小堡垒。躯壳是精神的堡垒。精神无时无刻不是振动着的，单看躯壳，你看不出什么，那些振动轻如蝴蝶拍翼。躯壳非常平静。也因此，你内心的感觉是说不出的。其实这是好事。

* * *

他们骑了一上午，直到中午才停在路边商店。

“要尝尝我的三明治吗？”

“不了。”杰克说，他只要了个面包。莱克斯专心致志地瞧着他。他吃东西的时候，眼睛不看别的地方，只是紧盯着桌子，像个小孩。他像只松鼠一样，两腮撑得圆圆的，不停鼓动着。

在摩托车上时，莱克斯可以是个疯子——他在什么时候都疯得起来。但这时候他的疯劲儿好像已经过去了，露出一个温和的微笑：“说起来，我还不知道你要去海那边干嘛？”

“啊，一些——私人事务。我在那里要见一个人。”

“女朋友吗？”

“啊……”

杰克沉默了一会儿，说：“是的。”

“我冒犯到你了吗？”

“没有，没有。”

“那就好，因为我是不习惯和英国人打交道的。我想不出能聊什么来。”

摩托车上那些天南海北此时好像都不见了。他真奇怪，杰克在心里想。他那暗淡的心绪既没有坏下去也没有好起来。当一个人把要发生的一切都看得清清楚楚，就会有这种感觉。只是陈述一个客观事实。他真奇怪。

但是，望着这个金发、衣着考究的男人，他又有一种不真实感。他很能明白自己对自己可以做出什么事，但却始终不明白自己能对他人做出什么事。对方微笑着，看着他吃东西，他感觉不出什么来。一切都是上天注定的……他到现在为止，已经体验了很多了，他觉得再往下过去，也还是一样的体验。他不知道该说什么话，该做什么事。没有人教过他。有过一个，那人早就死了。也许那人死前也是这样的感觉……不是愧疚。只是，就这样了。

他们吃完了东西，就上了车，继续向前驶去。莱克斯坚持要付饭钱，因为杰克好心载了他。杰克没有答应。他不需要省钱。他所不知道的是，另一个人也不需要省钱——尽管理由是截然不同的。

早上和中午都是日色鲜明，但是到了下午，天渐渐阴起来，一簇簇云朵浪一般地堆叠。他们以为会下雨。并没有下。莱克斯突然安静下来。杰克一向就很安静。一个下午的旅程是沉默的旅程。

“那么，我们明天就要分别了。”莱克斯踏上旅馆的楼梯，突然转过身来，对杰克说道。

“是的……我很高兴遇见你。”

“我也一样。”莱克斯笑着，用他独有的尖利的嗓音回答，然后就转过身去，不见了。

杰克回到自己的房间，慢慢脱下所有的衣服，包括内裤，然后躺在床上，蜷缩起了身子。

他不敢想象那是什么感觉。

他什么也不敢想。

“你觉得今天你载的那个人是个疯子吗？”

“……”

门开了。莱克斯站在门口。他衣服穿得严严实实，但是却赤着脚。“啊，不要回答我。我能问出这个问题，本身就说明我脑子不正常。但是我却能活得好好的。你活得好吗？”

他走上前来，捧住杰克的头，亲吻他。

杰克从来没有和男人接过吻。但是在那一刻，几乎是下意识地，他就回吻了。他吮吸着莱克斯柔软的嘴唇。一个不知道名姓的男人。一个以后不会再见面的男人。他今晚不必想别的事情了。也许他睡不了几分钟。但是他最近还能睡得着吗？

杰克的手颤抖着，把对方的衣服一件一件拽下来。他拉开裤子拉链，解开衣服的纽扣。莱克斯往后退了一步，脱掉衬衫，扔到地上，又脱掉内裤。

“你喜欢吗？”

“我不知道。”

莱克斯微笑着摇了摇头。“你真可爱。”他倾身上前，舔舐着杰克的耳垂。杰克浑身一震。莱克斯捉住了他的手，送到自己的胯下，低声说：“巴瑞齐先生，你为什么不碰碰我呢？”

他上上下下抚摸着莱克斯的阳物。莱克斯也握住了他的。莱克斯一声不响，眼睛却闪闪发亮。他闭上了眼睛，粗重地呼吸着。那双手突然撤开了，他手里握着的东西也没有了。

他睁开眼睛。

月亮惨淡而飘渺的白光洒进这个房间，仿佛不动声色地窥伺着房里的世界。这也是太阳的光，但已经不那么坦荡了。月光没有落到莱克斯身上，他站在黑暗里，睁大了眼睛，嘴角挑起一缕讥讽的笑。

“你，你坐在月光里面。你是个——月亮男孩。”

童话里，月光洗净了一切罪恶。但是这两个人是觉知不到罪恶的。月亮洗不净他们。杰克疯狂地冲撞着，但是他一声不吭，牢牢盯着莱克斯，盯着他摊开在床上的漂亮金发，他两簇灼灼的钴蓝色眼睛，他娇美的嘴唇。莱克斯被他撞得摇晃着身子，两条胳膊伸开来，手紧紧攥住了床单。他往后仰着头，咧开嘴：

“对了——呃啊——就是这样。就是这样，巴瑞齐先生——”他尽力平复着自己的呼吸，但他仍然忍不住呻吟。快感从交合处一路冲到头顶。他的两条腿支在杰克的肩膀上。杰克盯着他，盯着他那张笑盈盈的脸。杰克咬住了嘴唇，更加用力地向那一处顶去。莱克斯惊叫了一声，上身弹了一弹。杰克闭上了眼睛。

他听见莱克斯这么说：

“拜托，再快一点，巴瑞齐先生。”

他俯下身去，凑到莱克斯耳边，却开不了口。

* * *

“这是你第一次和男人睡觉吗？”

“是的。”

“是啊，和我猜的一样。”莱克斯说。他一身的衣服穿得整整齐齐，只是赤了一双脚。见过他的裸体后，看见他穿衣服的样子，竟觉得有些不自然。他站在杰克的床边上，看着窗外黑沉沉的夜空，夜空里闪放光芒的那一颗颗星星。他们听见草虫不停的轻柔的吟唱。那爿月亮依旧苍白、宁静，像躯体一样，动也不动。这是夏夜，两个人不应该感到悲伤。

“你要走吗？”杰克睡眼惺忪地问道。

“我当然要走，也许明天早晨你醒过来，我就不在这儿了。”

莱克斯不再说话了。杰克已经睡了过去。暂时的死亡。也许他追求的是永久的安眠。多么可怕，但又多么慈悲。他看了一会儿月亮，然后走到杰克床前。

“谁知道呢？也许下一次见面，我会知道你的真名实姓的。”

莱克斯歪着头，轻轻笑了一下，站起身来，走了出去。


End file.
